Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of determining the average nature of the materials of the laundry in a laundry washing machine, which method comprises the measurement of the weight of the laundry loaded into the machine, the detection of the volume (V) and the detection of the level (h) of the water admitted to the tub of the machine.
It is important that the nature of the laundry in a washing machine is known, because the specific treatments and washing operations to which said laundry is to be subjected depend on said nature and because an incorrect treatment may be detrimental to said laundry.